Mai Natsume
Character *title = Mai Natsume *Kana = マイ＝ナツメ *Lit = Natsume Mai *first game = BlazBlue: Remix Heart *First Heroton Game = [[The Heroton Group: The After Years II]] (NPC) *games = *media = *realcreator = Ark System Works *artist = Eloy A. Rosario (Heroton Series) *voiceactor = Saori Hayami *japanactor = Stephanie Sheh *nickname = Messiah #002 *Type = Clone *Race = Human *Hair color = Blue *skin color = Pale *gender = Female, Male (Formally) *eye color = Magenta *attire = *height = 5' 3" *weight = 108 lbs *birthplace = *hobbies = *family = [[Sigma Ikutsuki]] (Creator), [[Minato Arisato]] (Original), [[Makoto Yuki]] ("Brother" Clone), Unnamed Adoptive Family, [[Makoto Nanaya]] (Fusee), [[Maikoto Nanatsumi]] (Fusion) [[Athena Oirasor]] (Descendant of Fusion) *Date of Birth = April 4, 2017 *Date of Death = TBA, 2041 (ceases to exist after performing a Sacrifice Fusion with Makoto Nanaya) *age = Teens (Origins of Another II), 23 (After Years II) *alignment = Good *likes = Reptiles (especially chameleons) *dislikes = Sour things (in the past) *ability type = *Arcana = TBA *Persona = TBA Mai Natsume is a playable character from the '''Blazblue''' series, and a Main Character in '''[[The Heroton Group: Origins of Another II]]''', and then later a plot important NPC in '''[[The Heroton Group: The After Years II]]'''. Unlike most Characters in the series (Such as [[Sonic the Hedgehog]] or [[Samus Aran]]) who are the same characters from their respective series, this Mai is only based off of her Blazblue counterpart, but other than that, is a New Incarnation of Herself to the Heroton Group Series. As of '''[[The Heroton Group: The After Years II]]''', she ceases to exist after performing a [[Sacrifice Fusion]] to bring [[Makoto Nanaya]] back to life. Appearance Mai is a teenage girl with magenta eyes and blue hair tied by a yellow ribbon into a ponytail that reaches her thighs; she also has hair antennae, two sidelocks that reach to her chest. Her body is quite slender and athletic, with thin limbs and a flat abdomen, but has a bust that is second only to that of Makoto in size. As a student, she wore the standard blue and white uniform of the Military Academy, accompanied by black thigh-high stockings and white shoes with yellow outline. At times she also wore pink lipstick and nail polish. During the sport festival, she has her hair down with her ribbon as a hairband, and a standard Japanese looking school P.E. uniform. When Mai and her friends went swimming she wore a thin, striped two-piece light and dark blue bikini with yellow straps and rims that is decorated with yellow ribbons. For her school swimming lessons she wore a one-piece competition swimsuit. When participating in the academy survival training, Mai wore a low cut black tank top with a short-sleeved jacket, emblazoned with the Academy's insignia. The top was tucked into normal short shorts held together by a pocket belt. Black thigh-length socks and military boots finished the look off. In the Blazblue series, As a male, Mai was taller, had broader shoulders, a wider waist and narrower hips. Mai had long hair that was at times tied in a ponytail, though she didn't use a ribbon. Her appearance was sufficiently different that neither Jin nor Tsubaki who had known Mai as a boy were able to realize that the female and the male Mai were the same person. Mai had worn the formal clothes expected of the Twelve Originators member; examples include a white collar shirt accompanied with a white scarf, a dark vest, and black formal jeans. In the Heroton Group series, she looked exactly like [[Makoto Yuki]] due to both of them being clones, albeit she resembled their [[Minato Arisato|original]] more than Yuki, as well as being Right-handed. After coming in contact with [[Chaos]], her body was completely altered into what she looks like now, and [[Sigma Ikutsuki|Ikutsuki]] deemed her a failure. By the time of Variable Heart and Centralfiction her appearance had somewhat changed as she had gotten older. Her hair got longer compared to her first year of the academy, with her side-locks reaching below her navel and her ponytail below her knees. In addition, Kajun said that Mai's chest had grown in size "to another level" and Kagura also commented that Mai's chest has grown nicely. She now wore an outfit given to her by Kajun that consisted of lowleg tight-fitting black pants that exposed some skin on her sides, a backless white halter top with red trimming, black symbols, and a big golden zipper piece, maroon fingerless gloves that reach close to her elbows and high-heeled boots. She also had a red cape that she removed before combat. This is also how she appears in '''[[The Heroton Group: The After Years II]]'''. Similar to Yuki, She has the number "002" Branded on her back, representing that she wasn't the only attempt to clone Minato Arisato. Personality At the start of Remix Heart Mai was sheltered, timid and had difficulty interacting with others. This was because her harsh and distant father had taught her to consider everyone a potential enemy, causing her to grow up without friends. In addition, Mai initially had very little self-esteem and a low sense of self-worth due to her father's desire for a perfect heir which Mai was unable to achieve. Furthermore, her father's apparent rejection caused Mai to fear that all the other people she met, including her friends, would also eventually reject her just like he did. She also initially felt insecure being surrounded by girls and was embarrassed by seeing them naked. However, she quickly demonstrated that she was a good person, as she agreed to eat Noel's cooking in order to make her feel better despite the warnings of her friends. Throughout Remix Heart Mai was very kind, polite and did what she could to help her friends due to the fact they were the first people to fully accept her. In addition Mai showed great courage and inner strength as well as a willingness to fight in order to protect those that she cared for. Carl had commented that Mai's personality is similar to his sister, Ada. When Mai was a man, she used to be more quiet due to the pressure of being the next head of the Twelve Originators family as well as due to her father keeping her isolated. She stated that she had been like a puppet, living an uneventful life with no freedom. Making friends and being freed from her father's constraints allowed her personality to evolve, and resulted in her overcoming her shyness and becoming more open towards others. In addition, thanks to her friends who accepted her even though she was not perfect, Mai managed to overcome the inferiority complex and trust issues caused by her father and gained both self-confidence and a sense of self-worth. Nonetheless, Mai still greatly respects her father and earnestly wishes to earn his approval. While Mai had used the masculine first person pronoun "boku" before her transformation, at the Military Academy Mai used the feminine pronoun "watashi" instead. This was probably due to her wanting to hide her past and pass for a normal girl. As Mai spent time living as a woman, she adapted and gradually stopped thinking of herself as being male. She got accustomed to bathing naked alongside other girls and was no longer embarrassed by physical contact with them, only looking slightly annoyed when Noel ran into her and having no problems sleeping in the same bed as Kajun. In addition she lost interest in other girls and started being attracted to men. After accidentally kissing Taro, she started to feel flustered when around him, eventually realizing that she had fallen in love with him. This resulted in Mai undergoing an existential crisis since it made her conclude that she had become female in both body and mind and caused her to worry that she had changed so much that her original self had ceased to exist. In the end however Mai decided that even if she had changed, she was still herself and with the support of her friends came to accept herself as a girl. In Variable Heart, Mai disliked being called a "grimoire" because she wanted to be considered a person rather than an object. In addition, she worried about the impact her transformation into a grimoire had on her humanity. Mai showed she was able to read Kajun's intentions, as she realized that her teasing was due to her difficulty in talking about Mai's situation. Mai's Centralfiction profile describes her as being cheerful and positive, sincerely caring towards others, that she values her friends above all else and that she often neglects herself due to the strength of her feelings. Mai displayed her loyalty to her friends by her willingness to face Hazama in order to protect Noel even though he was a Controlling Organization officer and her actions could thus be seen as treasonous. History Voice acting Abilities Weaknesses Relationships Friends/allies Rivals Enemies Gallery Trivia Theme Songs